Page 10: The 4 Links
The Legend of Zelda: A Link to The Past/Four Swords Summary Continuing on it's success on bringing back Super NES games onto the Gameboy Advance. Nintendo decided to bring another popular game for the console. The Muliplayer mode is a completely different story. Story (Four Swords) Complete Playlist The land of Hyrule has been attacked by the evil demon of the wind named Vaati and he has kidnapped the 7 maidens of Hyrule. Link must brandish a sword called the "Four Swords" which split the user into 4 different forms, and fight against Vatti's forces and rescue the 7 maidens. Gameplay Apart from the remake of A Link to The Past, Four Swords provides something never before introduced in a Legend of Zelda game, Multiplayer. Only accessible by playing 2 to 4 players. Four Swords provides some of the same gameplay as does it's predecessors along with some times for cooperation, such as certain blocks can't be moved unless 2 or 3 or even sometimes 4 players are pushing the block. There are also hidden features in both games. For instance, once to obtain the Master Sword in A Link to The Past, the Four swords will also have the ability to throw magic beams, and by collecting 10 medals will also allow Link from ALTTP to learn a special whirling blade technique, and by Completing both games, Link in ALTTP to traverse a special dungeon which pits Link up against 4 Links as bosses. Reception The Game was well received and even added more depth to the series. Four Swords Adventures (Gamecube, 2004) Summary Wanting to continue the story of the Four Swords, Nintendo decided to make a sequel to the GBA game. Story Some time after the events of the first game, when the people of Hyrule were in a state of great fear, they make an appeal to the gods, and the sense that Vaati's seal is weakening, and hastening his return, as they begin a ceremony a strange being named Shadow Link appears and kidnaps the 7 maidens and seals them in crystals. Link must wield the Four Sword once again and defeat Shadow Link and prevent him from awakening Vaati. Gameplay Complete Playlist The gameplay fundimentally is the same as is in the original Four Swords game. But this game also introduces some new and unique gameplay features. First is that it can play in collaboration of the Gameboy Advance. When you're in a certain cave or building, the screen transitions to the TV Screen to the GBA hooked up (though the game can still function without it). This unique feature could be one of the precursors and the inspiration to the features we now see for the Wii U. Reception Though not the more famous of the LOZ games, but the game was still quite good and was well received. Trivia (A Link to the Past/Four Swords) * In the remake of A Link to the Past the Witch's apprentice at the Potion Shop from the Super NES version is replaced by Maple from Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages. Trivia (Four Swords Adventures) * The Korean and Japanese versions of the game had something called "Navi Trackers" which was planned for the Japan exclusive game Tetra's Trackers.